ufcundisputed2010fandomcom-20200215-history
UFC Undisputed 2010
UFC Undisputed 2010 is a mixed martial arts video game featuring Ultimate Fighting Championship properties and fighters developed by Yuke's and published by THQ. It was released on May 25, 2010, for the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 and for the first time PlayStation Portable. It is the second game to be released under THQ's 2007 agreement with the UFC and it is a sequel to the successful UFC 2009 Undisputed. A teaser trailer of the game was shown on December 12, 2009 at the 2009 Spike Video Game Awards, where UFC 2009 Undisputed was named the Best Individual Sports Game, showing a first look at The Ultimate Fighter: Heavyweights contestant Kimbo Slice. The full roster was announced April 27 on Gamespot. Between February and March, James McSweeney, Marcus Jones, Brendan Schaub and Roy Nelson were announced as the four bonus fighters as part of the Gamestop/Game pre-order bonus. The demo for the game features four light heavyweight fighters (Mauricio "Shogun" Rua, Lyoto Machida, Rashad Evans and Quinton "Rampage" Jackson).4 Limited download codes were released on April 29th to members of the UFC Community and the demo was released publically one week later on both Playstation Network and Xbox Live. Gameplay Changes In an interview with ESPN, producer Neven Dravinski said that they made so many serious upgrades to the game that he cannot play UFC 2009 Undisputed because the gameplay is so poor compared to UFC Undisputed 2010. UFC Undisputed 2010 will also include multiple changes from the previous version, including: *Improved controls, including a redesign of clinch and ground grappling, as well as an improved career mode, starting in the World Fighting Alliance. *Changes to gameplay including usage of cage walls, TKO (cut and injury) finishes and the introduction of Karate, Greco-Roman wrestling and Sambo fighting styles. *Added MMA brands for clothing as well as the introduction of post-fight attire. *New arenas including GM Place, Centre Bell and The O2. Playstation Exclusives Royce Gracie, Jens Pulver and Dan Severn are exclusive PS3 fighters. Along with the three exclusive fighters will be five exclusive ultimate fights with each of those being added to a special blu-ray disc. The 5 ultimate fights are: Ultimate 2009 Category UFN 18 –Carlos Condit vs. Martin Kampmann Ultimate Knockouts Category UFC 102 –Nate Marquardt vs. Demian Maia Ultimate Classics Category UFC 60 –Matt Hughes vs. Royce Gracie and UFC 66 –Keith Jardine vs. Forrest Griffin Ultimate Submissions Category UFC 68 –Martin Kampmann vs. Drew McFedries. Roster | valign="top" width="30%"| | valign="top" width="30%"| |- | valign="top" width="30%"| | valign="top" width="30%"| |} *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/UFC_2010_Undisputed#ref_Note1HW HW] Fighter can switch to Heavyweight *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/UFC_2010_Undisputed#ref_Note1LH LH] Fighter can switch to Light Heavyweight *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/UFC_2010_Undisputed#ref_Note2MW MW] Fighter can switch to Middleweight *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/UFC_2010_Undisputed#ref_Note3WW WW] Fighter can switch to Welterweight *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/UFC_2010_Undisputed#ref_Note4LW LW] Fighter can switch to Lightweight *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/UFC_2010_Undisputed#ref_Note5DLC DLC] Downloadable Content *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/UFC_2010_Undisputed#ref_Note6PS PS] Fighter is exclusive to the Playstation 3 edition of the game Critical Reception The game has been met with overall positive reviews. Numerous video game websites have awarded the game with high praise for it's various improvements over last year's version. Dakota Grabowski of GameZone.com gave the game a 9/10. His final verdict was "All in all, UFC Undisputed 2010 is a force to be reckoned with. THQ has put every other fighting game on notice as UFC Undisputed 2010 has moved into the domain of one of the best games in the genre." Additionally, GamePro.com's Caleb Newby awarded the game five out of five stars, calling it "an intensely satisfying experience." GameTrailers.com gave it a 9.0 out of 10 stating that it one of the most technically accomplished and brutally satisfying video game entries to date. However, IGN.com gave the game a score of 7.8. Reviewer Greg Miller stated that while the game is good, its little issues hold it back from being impressive. Gamespot.com gave the game a 8.0 out of 10 stating that the game's strong point is the core game-play,while the menu heavy career mode can prove to be a bit tedious. Though the reviewer later states that even though the career mode is flawed, it is still capable of keeping you engaged in your character's career.